fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
My Castle
My Castle (マイキャッスル Mai kyassuru) is a gameplay element in Fire Emblem Fates. Overview My Castle is a customizable base of operation available in all routes of Fates. Like the Barracks in Awakening, My Castle is a gathering place for the player's army and certain events can be triggered by the characters there. My Castle is mainly viewed from the top down view with the Avatar portrayed by their map sprite, however, they can toggle their view to see the base from a 3-D third person perspective. Character's in the Player's army can also be found wandering in the area and can be interacted with for a variety of events as well as unique dialogue depending on the time of day. Initially, the player starts out with Felicia or Jakob as their advisor, depending on their gender. When Gunter and Flora are unlocked, they may be used as advisers as well. Upon beating the game, generic units are available to be used as your My Castle adviser. Their role as an advisor is to assist with the construction and upgrading of the My Castle's facilities and numerous ambience in the area. In order to build and upgrade facilities, players need to acquire Dragon Vein Points by participating in battles as well as reaching a certain chapter in game. My Castle also serves as the main hub for StreetPass. Players are given a Ranking, similar to Renown in Awakening, but divided into a Battle and Visitor Ranking. Anytime a player StreetPasses any player with any version of Fates, they will receive a visitor Avatar. Players can then visit their My Castle and make usage of their facilities, including their Shops and Resources. Alternatively, players may engage the StreetPass Avatar in a battle. Players assign 10 units to defend their base and can freely position their units on the map, including positioning them for Guard Stances and Attack Stances. Buildings may be destroyed during a My Castle battle and can serve as extra protection, but there is not negative cost for having a building destroyed. To clear a StreetPass battle, the player must either rout all enemies or capture their My Castle by seizing the throne. Winning a My Castle battle allows the player to either recruit anyone of the 10 units used in the battle or to purchase a skill on that unit, including route locked story characters like Takumi and Leo. Recruiting a unit works similarly to StreetPass/SpotPass Avatars from Awakening where players are allowed to train them and change their class and weapons. They cannot form Supports with any army members, even if they have the capability normally. Skill wise, players can purchased any skills equipped skills on a unit onto the same unit in the player's army. Hence, buying Luna off of a Camilla will give Luna to Camilla of the Player's army only. Prices of the skills varies and will cost a decent amount of gold. Several of the buildings in My Castle are also used to recruit several characters in-game. In the Birthright and Revelation routes, upgrading any of the puppets to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Yukimura. In the Conquest and Revelation routes, upgrading any of the turrets to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Flora. In the Conquest and Birthright routes, upgrading the bath house to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Izana while Fuga replaces him in Revelation due to the storyline. Buildings *'Private Quarters' - A room reserved for the Avatar. If the Avatar has a spouse, they will be found in this room as they will share the room with them. This building increases damage dealt by allied units during a Castle Battle. **Player's can freely alter their Avatar's hairstyle. **Players invite characters that they have formed supports into their room. After a small dialogue given by the invited character, the Avatar's support with that character will be boosted. ***In the Japanese version, players are given a Pokémon Amie styled mini-game where they perform a "skin ship" with the character by rubbing the touch screen. Dialogue changes depending on the character's relationship with the player. For an Avatar's spouse, they will have alternative dialogue, occasionally ask for a kiss, or have the player blow into the 3DS' Microphone to "cool them off". *'Armory/Vendor' - Two shops to buy weapons and healing items. Stocked items and stocked amounts are determined by the shop's rank. There are two versions of both shops, one for Hoshido and one for Nohr. Shop discounts may occur from time to time and are determined by who is running the shop out of the allied army units. *'Forge' - A building to forge weapons. Forging costs Gemstones. A higher level forge means that weapons can be forged to be even stronger. *'Accessory Room' - A shop to buy special hats, masks, clothes, and gloves to wear, which have a variety of stat boosts. These accessories can be worn in normal and My Castle battles. They can also be seen in normal cutscenes, but not movie cutscenes. Accessories require both Gemstones and Foodstuffs to create. Having this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Critical Evade during Castle battles. **In the English version only the Bath towel and Love swimsuit are available although the other swimsuit is shown in that versions Hot Spring building. *'Canteen' - Players can buy meals to feed your units, granting them specific stat boosts for a single battle depending on the meal prepared. Creating meals costs foodstuffs. At later levels, the player can cook multiple ingredients, giving stronger and multiple stat boosts. Having this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Hit Rate during Castle battles. *'Prison' - A prison to hold units that were captured in a previous battle. A higher level prison expands the amount of prisoners it can hold at one time. Having a this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Critical Hit rate during Castle Battles. *'Arena' - Players can gamble resources by participating in classic Arena style battles. Winning nets you additional resources while losing causes you to lose your wager. No experience and gold is earned in this feature and units defeated in the Arena are not killed. *'Card Shop' - A shop where you can buy Outrealm units. Higher level card shops mean that the player can buy more cards. Having this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Avoid during a Castle battle. *'Museum' - A building to utilize the Hubba Tester to check on the army's "compatibility" and to peruse ancient texts. Higher level Museums unlocks Fates soundtest. Having this building in your My Castle decreases damage taken during Castle battles. *'Lottery Shop' - Players can wager either gold or resources for items of increasing rarity. *'Hot Springs' - The Hot Springs are an area for the Avatar to have special interactions with the player's army. Higher bath level allows more characters to appear in the spring at one time. If an Avatar is married, they may spend time with their spouse in this building. *'Lilith's Shrine' - A small shrine housing an azure dragon named Lilith. As Lilith is fed, she will level up and the food she is fed will influence her stat growths. *'Travelers' Plaza' - A special gathering area for StreetPass Avatars, DLC, and amiibo characters. **Players can visit other player's My Castles and peruse their set up. Installations Players can add numerous purely defensive features in their My Castle for usage during StreetPass defense battles. All Installations are determined by the route being played, however all players with Revelation are given access to all Installations Birthright Installations *'Light Dragon Statue'—Heals the defending army each turn. Healing potency increases with rank. *'Puppet'—Summons a Puppet unit as an extra battle unit. There are three types of Puppets: Heaven, Earth, and Man. Higher rank puppets have higher stats. *'Kunai and Turret'—A fixed turret that fires Kunai. Higher rank Turrets deals more damage. Conquest Installations *'Dark Dragon Statue'—Damages the attacking army each turn. Damage potency increases with rank. *'Stoneborn'— Summons a Stoneborn unit as an extra battle unit. There are three types of Stoneborn: A, B, and C class. Higher rank Stoneborn have higher stats. *'Magic Turret'—A fixed turred that launches Magic. Higher rank Turrets deals more damage. Resources Every My Castle houses Gathering Spots, a daily intractable area to gather resources. The type of Gathering Spots available in a My Castle is determined by the route the player is currently playing. If the player is playing either the Birthright or Conquest routes, they are given two Gathering Spots: one for Gemstones and one for Foodstuffs. If playing the Revelations route, the player is given one Hoshido Gemstone and Foodstuff spots and one Nohr Gemstone and Foodstuff spots for a total of four Gathering spots. When visiting other player's My Castles, the player may gather resources from that player's Gathering Spots. Gemstones Food Items Gallery File:Close up.jpg|My Room File:Masks of Kamui.jpg|Scarecrow mask, worn by the Avatar File:Image-1.jpg|Lilith, a character that appears in my castle that was seen paired up with the Avatar File:Image-1433193164.jpg|The armory Ifprisonorch.png Yuko night of passion.jpeg|Male Avatar and Orochi sitting on bed in My Room yuko orochi pum pum.jpeg|Male Avatar and Orochi in My Castle at night gorgeous yuko.jpeg|Male Avatar sitting in bath house Female Avatar looking at throne .png|Female Avatar looking at throne in My Castle Female Avatar in Dressing Rooms of My Castle.png|Female Avatar in Accessory Shop Category:Game Mechanics